


drunk again, to feel a little love

by b_j_hx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, F/F, High School Students, Lesbian AU, Shameless Smut, smutty and fluffy crygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_j_hx/pseuds/b_j_hx
Summary: 'Even in the dark, Crystal could imagine the smirk on her best friend’s features, the way her icy blue-grey eyes would drink all of Crystal in.'After the party, Crystal might just find a release in the form of her best friend.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	drunk again, to feel a little love

Crystal squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as if the act of doing so would block out the horrendous off-key singing coming from the bathroom, where Jaida, Heidi and Nicky were doing their best Destiny’s Child impression. They were drunk. Like _really drunk._ Crystal had just gotten the world to stop spinning wildly on it’s axis every single time she closed her eyes, her mouth was dry, and she was almost certain she hadn’t put on any pyjamas after stumbling out of the tight leather trousers she’d worn to the party. Yep, she was definitely in her underwear. Well, her panties. Fuck knew where her bra was, it was probably tossed across the room, or Heidi was wearing it on her head as a joke. The thin duvet Jaida had unceremoniously dumped on an air mattress in the corner of her bedroom before they’d headed out felt strangely cold against her nipple piercing. Not just cold, it felt _good._

Drunk and horny Crystal. Not the best combo.

She could barely remember the events of the evening, nothing past doing shots with her friends in Brita’s parents giant kitchen, definitely not getting back to Jaida’s house, although upon arrival Gigi had bitchily informed Heidi that she’d been sick out of the taxi window onto her Louboutin heels.

 _Gigi._ Crystal had no idea where her best friend was, she didn't seem to be in the room anywhere and sitting up would inevitably bring on the spins again. Crystal hoped she’d not had too much to drink, Gigi was tiny, and it didn't take a lot for her to be leaning over the toilet bowl, a scenario Crystal had been present for on many an occasion, holding back her brunette curls and whispering soothing words.

Nicky was singing in French, now, she registered, as she felt herself drifting off. At the back of her mind, she wondered where she’d dumped her phone, her bag. Crystal was clumsy, and it was just as likely that her phone was in the middle of the road smashed to pieces then it was downstairs flung on Jaida’s kitchen counter. No matter where it was, it was definitely dead, she could assure herself that. She was the queen of leaving the house with her phone on 20%, almost surprised she hadn’t been kidnapped by an insane madman whilst having a dead battery yet.

She registered someone walking into the room, well, stumbling would be a more accurate description, cursing as they tripped over something on the floor. Jaida wasn’t _that_ tidy to begin with without five eighteen year old girls trashing her room with makeup, clothes and hair straighteners, so therefore the floor was probably a war zone, and someone would end up in the ER before the night was out after stepping on a rogue plug.

The mattress folded in on itself slightly, denting at the weight of another body falling onto it. Crystal only had to wonder for a split second who it was before she smelt the familiar perfume and scent she associated with her best friend. She knew she’d sleep easier knowing Gigi was okay, that she was right next to her.

Crystal felt Gigi’s body heat envelop her as the brunette slung an arm around her bare waist. She was suddenly acutely aware that she didn’t have a stitch of clothing on, except for her panties. It wasn't like she hadn’t shared a bed with Gigi before wearing next to nothing, Gigi herself wore tiny silk pyjama sets that left little to the imagination, but at least she had her tits covered. Crystal didn’t, and Gigi’s hold on her waist was one hand movement upward away from revealing that.

‘Hey, Geege.’ She slurred sleepily, trying not to think too much of it, trying to let the lasting effects of the alcohol numb her brain to sleep, half hoping Gigi would loosen her grip once she drifted off.

‘Hey Cryssie.’ Gigi murmured, sounding pretty sleepy herself, or drunk, or both. Crystal hadn't registered any of the other girls coming back into Jaida’s room yet. But then she couldn’t hear the incessant singing anymore, either. They must have gone downstairs, she deducted.

She registered Gigi shift closer to her, wrapping her arm more securely over Crystal’s midsection. ‘Mm, you’re all warm.’ Gigi murmured, her breath tickling Crystal’s shoulder blade.

She had no idea how drunk Gigi was. But she’d be lying if she said she didn't like the attention. It felt nice, Gigi being so clingy, so close, especially after she'd probably flirted with several guys at the party. Crystal would be lying if she said she didn’t find her best friend beautiful. She was Gigi Goode, for fuck sake. But the thought of _having_ her never entered her mind.

 _And it shouldn’t now,_ she reminded herself, pushing her feelings back down to the place where they lay dormant, until Gigi smiled or wiggled her hips or looked at Crystal in a certain way.

Gigi suddenly let out a halfway sound between a snort and a giggle against Crystal’s shoulder blade, as her hand brushed the underside of Crystal’s boob.

‘Oh my god, you’re not wearing anything you little devil.’

Even in the dark, Crystal could bet her life on her cheeks being aflame. She could _feel_ the heat rising to them. Gigi’s hand was still there, it had stilled, hovering somewhere near her ribcage.

‘Shut up, I was drunk and tired.’ Crystal whined, not feeling totally awful despite her embarrassment, because at the end of the day, if you can’t flash your best friend, who can you flash.

‘Good thing it was me and not Heidi who crashed with you.’ Gigi murmured, giggling lightly.

‘I didn’t think you’d give a shit, Geege, we’ve practically seen each other naked.’ Crystal joked.

‘I don’t.’ Gigi said, her tone suddenly turned totally serious.

‘Where are the others?’ Crystal murmured, closing her eyes again.

‘Downstairs. They wanted to make a snack at 2am, I said they’re definitely going to set the smoke alarm off.’ Gigi murmured, absentmindedly stroking Crystal’s exposed stomach with her fingers.

‘They would if _I_ was cooking.’ Crystal joked, which gained another giggle from Gigi, her face pressed into Crystal’s neck. Ticklish, but nice.

The girls were silent for a little while, Crystal aware of Gigi’s steady breathing and Gigi’s freezing cold feet that occasionally brushed hers under the cover. Then, Gigi resumed her light caresses of Crystal’s skin, Crystal almost drifting off from the calming sensation, until Gigi grazed her nipple piercing. Without thinking, Crystal let out a sound that definitely could be construed as a moan.

‘Uh... oh my god.’ She murmured straight after, embarrassment hot in her stomach, as well as another feeling, one that was aching for more of Gigi’s touch.

‘Sorry, Crys, I totally forgot it was sensitive.’ Gigi whispered, feigning innocence.

‘It’s okay.’ Crystal assured her, now far too worked up to just relax back into sleep.

‘I love your piercing.’ Gigi whispered, ‘it’s so hot.’

Crystal could feel her whole body react to Gigi’s words. The duvet felt unbearably hot.

Gigi’s hot breath was on her ear, her brunette hair tickling Crystal’s cheek as she spoke her next words.

‘I wanna touch.’

Crystal’s brain had shut down, apparently incapable of wording any kind of response to Gigi. She just lay there, opening her mouth like a fish before letting out a squeak that translated to a ‘yes’ in her head.

‘Can I?’ Gigi whispered, and Crystal merely nodded, before Gigi’s slender fingers were back, brushing over the sensitive nipple, feeling the metal of the barbell.

‘I want one.’ Gigi murmured, before turning her attention to Crystal’s other boob, palming her hand over the sensitive nub.

‘I'll come with you if you get it done.’ Crystal got out, clearly trying to think rational thoughts despite the fact her pretty best friend with the piercing blue eyes and model-esque figure was playing with her tits.

‘Please.’ Gigi giggled. ‘Do you like this?’

Crystal let out a long breath. ‘Yeah.’

‘I like touching you.’

‘How drunk are you, Geege?'

‘Not drunk anymore.’ Gigi said matter-of-factly. ‘You?’

‘Sober enough to remember all of this in the morning.’

‘Good.’ Gigi simply said, pressing a kiss into Crystal’s collarbone.

‘Geege, what... what is this?’

‘Something I've been wanting to do for a while.’ Gigi admitted, giggling, before shyly ducking her head and hiding it in the crook of Crystal’s neck.

‘What, feel me up?’ Crystal joked, turning her head slightly to plant a kiss on Gigi’s perfect little nose.

‘Yeah, feel you up.’

‘By all means, carry on.’ Crystal said, relaxing back into the mattress further.

‘I’m nervous now.’ Gigi admitted.

‘Nervous of what, it’s me.’

‘I’ve never done stuff with a girl, Crystal.’ Gigi said matter-of-factly.

‘You think I _have_?’ Crystal exclaimed, laughing.

‘You haven't?’ Gigi gasped, clearly shocked.

‘No, Geege, I haven't.’

‘Well, best friends experiment all the time, right?’ Gigi breathed, hooking one leg over Crystal, who had mostly just been laying stock-still, letting Gigi do what she wanted the entire time. Now, Gigi was leaning over her, hair slightly tickling the sensitive skin where her hands had been moments ago.

‘Are you sure, baby? I don’t want this to fuck up anything. You’re like, the most special person in my life.’ Crystal admitted. It would hurt way worse loosing Gigi than never getting to have her like this.

‘It could never.’ Gigi assured her. ‘I wanna try. And if anything, it will only make us closer.’

Even in the dark, Crystal could imagine the smirk on her best friend’s features, the way her icy blue-grey eyes would drink all of Crystal in.

Gigi leaned down, tracing Crystal’s tattoo. She began humming the tune to _what makes you beautiful_ quietly, giggling, before peppering Crystal’s chest with kisses. In that moment, Crystal knew she didn't want it to be a one-time thing.

‘You’re cheesy, baby Geege.’

‘Oh my god, do not call me that, you sound like Jackie.’

‘Jackie would definitely approve of this.’ Crystal thought of their Persian friend, her strict parents hadn’t allowed her to come to the party tonight but she always joked about the two girls sharing their Welch’s fruit snacks from the vending machine every lunchtime, claiming they were like a married couple.

‘Yeah, Jackie’s rooting for us.’ Gigi smiled.

Crystal guided Gigi’s hand toward her panties, aware that a wet spot had probably already formed at the crotch. It suddenly felt surreal, sharing such an intimate part of herself with Gigi. It was true, on occasion, spooning with Gigi at a sleepover or watching Gigi in a bikini had produced similar reactions inside her, but she’d always brushed them away, certain nothing would come of it.

‘Are you wet for me, Cryssie?’ Gigi breathed, and Crystal counted _one, two,_ in her head, holding her breath, and then Gigi’s fingers were _touching her_ and she pulled her focus away from her rapidly beating heart and concentrated on how the brunette’s touch felt there.

‘Yeah.’ Crystal breathed, incapable of saying much more.

Gigi pressed against the spot, touching Crystal though her underwear, breathing deeply.

‘This is all for me.’ She breathed, hooking a finger under Crystal’s panty crotch and rubbing her knuckle against Crystal’s wet folds.

‘Geege, fuck.’

‘Do you want me to?’ Gigi asked, adorably.

‘Please.’ Crystal exhaled the word like a prayer.

Gigi helped her wiggle out of her panties, leaving her completely butt-naked on the mattress. Crystal’s thoughts suddenly turned to the other girls, who could burst in at any moment. How would her and Gigi explain this?

‘Don’t worry, I'll just lie back down and pretend to be asleep if the others come in.’ Gigi read her mind, noticing Crystal’s head turn to the door, open ajar.

Then, her mind completely focused on Gigi again as the brunette rubbed her clit, massaging her wet folds before slipping a finger inside.

Crystal’s gasp brought Gigi’s free hand up to her mouth, the brunette hushing her.

‘Be quiet, my lil devil.’ Gigi laughed.

She came quickly, she knew she would, after all, her senses were assaulted with all things Gigi Goode, and an intense orgasm soon lead to a deep sleep, panties still discarded somewhere under the duvet, hand inside Gigi’s silk pyjama camisole. She didn’t remember the other girls come in, alcohol and orgasm causing her pass out to the point she missed the fire alarm inevitably going off in Jaida’s kitchen.

The following morning, Crystal awoke with a pounding headache, a dawning comprehension of everything that had happened last night, and a hickey just above her hipbone, which brought back a memory of Gigi’s mouth, down there, and how the girl liked to bite, a lot.

Gigi herself was still dead to the world, curls askew, mouth half open, adorably.

Crystal shuffled up on her elbows slightly, careful to keep the duvet over her naked chest, surveying the bedroom that was now basked in the glow of morning light, despite Jaida’s curtains being drawn tightly. Jaida and Nicky were fast asleep on top of Jaida’s bed, still in their outfits from the night before. Crystal had to chuckle at the sight of them, sleeping in their makeup, something she herself had done, whereas she had no doubt Gigi had somehow managed to do her entire skincare routine and had neatly folded her dress on top of her overnight bag on the other side of the room, before slipping into her pyjamas.

Heidi was nowhere to be seen, probably having claimed the guest room, to the annoyance of Jaida’s parents.

Crystal’s thoughts turned to the next task at hand, somehow finding a way to make herself semi-decent before the others woke up and realised she was butt naked. Feeling around underneath the covers for her discarded panties, and failing to find them, she instead opted to go into the bathroom and change, wrapping the duvet around herself on the way there. Gigi didn’t flinch as she lifted the duvet up, but in true Crystal fashion, she tripped on the way out of the bedroom, the combination of heavy duvet and discarded item on the floor lethal, and she woke up everybody by crashing, very hard, onto the landing floor.

‘What the _fuck,_ child.’ Jaida yelled, pulling her own duvet further over her head. Gigi’s adorable giggle followed.

‘Crystal, are you ok?’ It was Heidi, opening the spare room door, looking down at the scene in front of her. Crystal, wrapped in the duvet like a caterpillar, face down on the carpet.

Needless to say, it was a story later recounted over breakfast with lots of laughing at her expense, but Crystal was grateful she was known as the clumsy one. It meant all the girls put her behaviour down to _just being Crystal,_ rather than _I snuck out naked after my best friend fingered me._

Jaida, who was sporting a pair of sunglasses inside, claiming the hangover from hell, was slowly making her way through a piece of toast, Nicky was on the phone to her French mother in the garden, speaking loudly and rapidly in her native tongue, and Heidi was Facetiming her boyfriend upstairs, so Crystal quickly made an excuse to go to the bathroom, making eyes at Gigi to follow her.

Not actually needing the bathroom, she ducked back into Jaida’s room, pulling Gigi with her. The brunette was still wearing her silk pyjama shorts with Crystal’s hoodie over the top. The sight did something to her, and she longed to take care of Gigi the same way the brunette had her, but she knew they needed to talk.

As soon as they faced eachother in the quiet room, both girls burst out laughing, before Gigi pushed Crystal back onto Jaida’s bed and straddled her again, snuggling into her.

‘Geege, what was last night?’ Crystal asked, still giggling.

‘Oh my god, I don’t even know.’ Gigi admitted, letting out a sigh before tightening her grip on Crystal, hugging her best friend.

‘Did you like it?’ Crystal asked, suddenly concerned that Gigi’s one and only experience with a girl would cement her heterosexuality and Crystal would spend forever more sad it didn't go anywhere between them.

‘Yeah, I mean, don’t get me wrong, I've thought about _girls_ before.’ Gigi admitted. ‘But I didn't realise how much I wanted to before last night.’

‘For someone with no experience, you made me feel so good.’ Crystal sighed. She loved how their shared experience hadn’t made things awkward between her and Gigi. They were joking about it lovingly.

Gigi cocked an eyebrow, shifting up to stare down at Crystal slightly. ‘Yeah? I'm good, am I Miss Methyd?’

‘Sooooo good.’ Crystal threw her head back, laughing.

‘You want more?’ Gigi joked, and then her fingers were digging into Crystal’s sides as she tickled her, both girls rolling around Jaida’s unmade bed.

‘Can you hoes help me tidy up before my parents disown me?’ Jaida laughed, coming back into the room closely followed by Nicky, who was holding a packet of antibacterial wipes, no doubt to tackle the makeup stains on the floor.

Later on that night, after making an excuse to have another sleepover, this time just the two of them, in Gigi’s room, both girls laying on Gigi’s bed laughing at a film, the brunette turned to Crystal, a smirk plastered to her face, her eyes twinkling.

‘Let’s have another naked cuddle.’

‘You weren’t even naked last time!’ Crystal laughed indignantly.

‘Well, I will be now. Besides, I wanna play with your pretty nipples again Cryssie.’

‘This is so cheeky, Geege, we’re meant to be _best friends_.’ Crystal said, flustered.

‘No, we’re soulmates.’ Gigi said simply, ‘that’s way more than best friends.’

‘Closer than anything.’ Crystal agreed, wanting nothing more than to feel Gigi’s soft lips on hers.

‘Besides, you owe me an orgasm.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the most smut I've ever written in one sitting! much love!


End file.
